


perfect

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Just the two of them in the spirit world, there was something right about that.





	

Everything about the spirit world that Asami could see was so bright and vibrant, it should have hurt her eyes to look at it so long but she couldn’t get enough of it.

 

Even Korra seemed to have a glow to her whenever Asami looked over at her. That could have been her relaxed state – the fact that finally Korra was about to have a break – but there was also her being the Avatar and connected to the spirit world that tied in to it.

 

“You’re starring.” Korra teased, her blue eyes meeting Asami’s.

 

“It’s a lot to take in.” Asami admitted, shifting the bag on her back lightly, “I don’t want to miss anything.” Especially not how Korra was grinning, she’d been without Korra’s smile for too long and it was nice to see it again.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ve got the Avatar tour.” Korra caught Asami’s hand with her own, pulling her along as she started to walk.

 

“Is this a special tour?” Asami asked, bemused.

 

“Well it comes with the Avatar.” Korra said cheerfully. “So I’d say so.” Asami hummed her agreement with that and at the same time caught a flock of flying creatures in the distant.

 

“Korra,” Asami laughed as Korra began to rush towards a meadow, “Slow down, we’ve got time.”

 

“I just think this is the perfect campsite.” Korra explained, “We can set up here and then check out that river.”

 

She looked reluctant to let go of Asami’s hand but did so when they reached the centre of the meadow. A few rabbit like spirits watched them curiously as they set up and Korra was able to convince them to come close enough to say hello to before they rushed off again.

 

“Guess they’re not used to people.” Asami said wryly as she watched them go.

 

“I hope the spirits can get used to them.” Korra mused, “I thought they’d be better at it since I kept the portals open.”

 

“You can’t expect all of them to visit our world at once and accept the change.” Asami rested her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Give them time.”

 

Knowing that Korra hated waiting she pushed her towards the river as a distraction. There was an awkward moment of staring and looking away quickly as they slipped out of everything but their under garments.

 

The water was cool but not freezingly so and Asami adjusted to the temperature with a pleasant sigh as she sunk into the water. Next to her Korra jumped in eagerly with a grin, splashing Asami and laughing when she came up for air again.

 

“Come on.” Korra offered Asami her hand again and took them deeper into the water, underneath it sparkled like nothing Asami had ever seen. The rockbed was more crystalized than anything and hypnotizing with how the plants at the bottom swayed with the current.

 

They rose to the top in tandem, filling their lungs with air and diving again. This time Asami reached the bottom and left her fingers drift against the stone. Korra must have sensed she wanted to take one with her and came down to help her dig it out, easily using her earth bending to get the stone.

 

“It’s nice to be able to use bending here now, first time I was here I couldn’t.” Korra commented when they reached the top of the river again.

 

“Then you know how I feel.” Asami joked to take the sting of Korra feeling powerless during the time away when she saw Korra falling into thought.

 

“Does knowing that mean I get to have one of those electric gloves of yours?” Korra wiggled her fingers, “I did see that you packed them.”

 

“I’ve learned it’s better safe than sorry.” Asami shrugged, “I could show you how to use them, it, uh, should be easier than driving.” They both laughed when they remembered Korra first attempting to a while ago.

 

They pulled themselves up on to the shore, the stone they had gotten was still in Asami’s hand and she inspected it in the ever present yellow and green glow of the spirit world. It caught the light and seemed to hold it for a while before she turned it to catch the next streak of light.

 

“I wonder if this could be used for anything…” Asami said to herself in thought, idly drying her hair with the towels they had brought as they walked back to the campsite.

 

Next to her Korra shook her head, able to tell that Asami was distracted by inventing something new and they broke apart at the camp to dig into their bags for drier clothes. Asami started a fire using her gloves and the wood Korra had gathered and they lay their wet clothes near it to dry and sat next to each other.

 

“I’m glad we could do this.” Korra said as the sky got darker above them.

 

“Me too.” Asami closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands, her fingers just touching Korra’s. “After everything we’ve been through…” Asami trailed off slightly, thinking about her father and nearly losing Korra and the last few years in general.

 

Korra inched in closer, slipping an arm around Asami’s shoulder to offer comfort. The fire crackled in the air around but strangely enough didn’t seem to affect the grass it was on at all. “We survived.” Korra said softly, “That’s what’s important.”

 

It was clear to Asami that Korra had a lot weighing on her that last year and with the final battle with Kuvira. She hoped that their vacation got to take some of that off Korra’s back. She lifted her hand to slid it through Korra’s hair, fingernails lightly scraping Korra’s scalp and she felt Korra shiver next to her but knew it wasn’t due to the cold.

 

They still had to talk about it, this relationship they were balancing on and the first step had to be made so when Korra raised her head to kiss Asami, Asami met her halfway.

 

It was light, not quite chaste, but uncertain. Korra’s forehead accidentally hit hers and they laughed together at it until they did find the right angle and suddenly, just like that, everything was perfect.


End file.
